Tombée des cieux
by Maria Jack
Summary: Une song fic de "tombée des cieux" de Merwan Rim, sur le couple Erik/Charles. Elle est en "Rated T" pour des allusions poussées sur la guerres de 1939-1945.


Disclaimers : Les personnages, l'univers appartient à Marvel ! La chanson est " Tombée des cieux " de Merwan Rim.

Genre : Romance / tranche de vie / songfic

Commentaire : j'espère que vous aimerez.

Ce jour là, Erik pensait l'avoir. Il pensait enfin pouvoir tuer son créateur. Celui qui a fait de lui un monstre. Quelque chose capable de déplacer le métal par la pensée. Aucun humain ne pouvait faire ça. Seulement, s'il n'était pas humain, qu'était-il? Une erreur de la nature, entrainée à tuer. Qu'on avait forgé pour détruire un peuple auquel il appartenait. Qu'on avait forcé à voir, à apprécier le spectacle d'une mort. De millier de morts. A qui on enseignait qu'une aberration telle que lui ne pouvait servir qu'à anéantir. Jusqu'au jour où il s'enfuit enfin. Ou plutôt, où on le força à s'enfuir, pour tentative de meurtre sur son supposé tuteur bien aimé. Celui qui, dans un sous marin, à cinq mètres de moi, s'éloignait. Celui qu'il avait failli enfin expédier en enfer. Celui qui, depuis son évasion, restait son seul lien avec la vie.

Sa colère, son désir de vengeance et sa tristesse atteignaient leur paroxysme, alors qu'il sentait sa vie, comme le sous marin, s'éloigner peu à peu de lui. L'image du meurtre de sa mère lui revint alors en tête. Sous l'eau, on ne pouvait pas discerner ses larmes de la mer. Et pourtant, elles s'échappaient bien de ses yeux. Elles furent comme une décharge électrique. Il se reprit, sentit une nouvelle vague de rage s'emparer de son âme, et s'éreinta l'esprit et les poumons à retarder encore le départ de l'énorme engin. Après tout, s'il ne pouvait pas le tuer, il n'avait pas de but. Et quelqu'un, s'il pouvait être considéré en tant que personne, qui n'a pas de but n'a pas de vie. Ses organes vitaux n'étaient cependant pas de cette avis, car il réclamait de l'oxygène. Sa vue se brouilla peu à peu, mais il refusait de céder. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix, qui lui parlait, lui disait de se calmer. Qui l'appelait par son prénom. Un hallucination dû au manque d'air. Des victimes qui revenaient le hanter. Ou peut être devenait-il simplement fou.

Soudain, il sentit des bras l'agripper fermement. Ils le forçaient à remonter à la surface. Et cette fois qui lui répétait de se calmer et de laisser partir cet homme. En voyant que le sous marin s'éloignait de plus en plus, Erik dû se résigner. Alors qu'il se laissait porter, il comprit que c'était l'homme qui lui avait parler. Dans sa tête. Il n'y comprenait rien.

" Lâchez moi ! Lâchez moi !

- Calmez vous, respirez. On est là ! S'écria son sauveur en direction d'un navire.

- Qui êtes vous?

- Je m'appelle Charles Xavier.

- Vous étiez dans ma tête ! S'écria Lensherr en réalisant que peut-être n'était-il pas le seul à être différent. Comment vous avez fait?

- Vous avez vos recettes, j'ai les miennes, je suis comme vous, maintenant mettez votre esprit en paix ! S'exclama le dénommé Xavier avec autorité. "

Pendant quelques instants, plus rien ne toucha Erik. " Je suis comme vous ". Il n'était pas seul. Grâce à lui. Quelqu'un qui le comprend. Quelqu'un pour lui prouver qu'il n'est pas un monstre. Ou que s'il en est un, il n'est pas le seul. Qu'il n'est pas une erreur. Ou que s'il en est une, il n'est pas la seule. Alors qu'il reprit sa respiration il toucha du regard les yeux de Charles, qui lui proposaient autant de sérénité et de compréhension qu'ils pouvaient. Ses yeux magnifiques. Qui le sondais au plus profond de son âme. Plus il regardait le jeune homme en face de lui, plus le cœur d'Erik battait. Plein de plaisir d'enfin avoir quelqu'un comme lui. Un autre original dans une monde de normalité. Plein de curiosité à découvrir cet être exceptionnel. Qui est-il? Qu'aimait-il?Comment avait-il découvert son pouvoir? Pourquoi l'avait-il sauver?

" Je me croyais seul !

- Vous n'êtes pas seul... Erik, vous n'êtes pas seul ".

L'entendre dire ces mots, dont il avait rêver toute sa vie, qui sortait d'une bouche au sourire confiant le remplit d'un espoir fou. L'espoir de ne pas l'être. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, et pourtant, il voulait lui faire confiance. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis le berceau. S'ils étaient inséparables depuis des années. Comme si avoir confiance en lui coulait de source. Il ne pouvait en être autrement : Charles Xavier ne le laisserait pas tomber. Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur son visage, cachées par l'eau de mer. Cependant, elle ne passèrent pas inaperçues aux yeux de Charles, qui posa son front contre celui d'Erik, avec autant de stabilité que lui permettait les vagues qui venaient à leur rencontre.

" Je ne vous laisserais plus être seul. "

Y'a des signes qui ne trompe pas  
Quand le cœur s'emballe parfois  
Quand j'ai croisé ton regard  
La toute première fois  
Je te connaissais déjà  
Je ne saurais dire pourquoi  
Ni comment les rêves se réalisent parfois

Erik, étendu sur le lit que la C.I.A lui avait réservé, repensait à la semaine qu'il venait de passer, presque exclusivement avec son télépathe. Au départ, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le regarder dans les yeux. Parce qu'il avait sa fierté, et que ses pensées pendant que Charles le secourait lui semblaient très... Gênante. Surtout dans l'optique ou le brun aurait très bien pu les lire. Mon Dieu, si c'était le cas, Erik ne s'en remettrait pas. Sérieusement : " avoir confiance en lui coulait de source. Il ne pouvait en être autrement : Charles Xavier ne le laisserait pas tomber. ". Pitoyable. Même couché sur son lit, Erik rougit de honte à cette pensée. Seigneur.

Ce n'est qu'après deux jours qu'il put le regarder dans les yeux sans virer au pivoine. Et il réalisa alors que pendant ses deux jours, il avait manqué un des plus beaux spectacle de sa vie. La vivacité , la joie et l'intelligence qui jonglaient dans les yeux cosmiques du jeune professeur. Cet homme était son ange gardien. Celui qui l'a sauvé de l'eau. De la solitude. Du néant. Ils devaient se rencontrer. Ça n'aurait pas été possible autrement. Un miracle comme cela ne ne peut pas se passer sans un coup du destin. Et pour la première fois, le destin était avec lui.

Après avoir pu entrer en contact visuel avec Charles, rien ne pouvait les empêcher de se voir, se parler, de tout, de rien. Des mutants aussi. De la recherche qu'ils allaient faire ensemble. Celle qui expliqua en grande partie leur rapprochement. Qui expliqua aussi le rêve qu'Erik fit, après s'être endormi sur ces pensées.

Il se revoyait dans cette chambre, avec Charles, lui proposant du vin en l'appelant baron. Et cette fille qui avait suggéré qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble, tout les trois. Il se voyait lui dire " finalement, on parlera plus tard ensemble, vous pouvez disposez ". Là dessus, Charles le regarda bizarre, et pour toute réponse, le polonais lui expliqua : "baron, ce soir, vous ferez tout ce que vous voulez de moi. Jusqu'à me faire totalement votre", avant de suçoter ses lèvres, immobilisées par la surprise. Peu après, ils se trouvaient dans un bar, à se présenter devant un fumeur de cigares aux allures effrayantes, qui leur préconisa d'aller : " se faire enculer ". Il s'entendit dire à Xavier : " avec plaisir ", le pousser avec véhémence contre un mur, et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, le forçant à accepter son baiser. Le décors changea, ils observaient des poissons. Charles lui expliquait qu'un tel poisson s'appelait comme ça parce qu'il avait une nageoire de travers, et un autre une crête. Erik lui prit le bras, le fixa avant de dire :

"L'eau qui entoure ses poisson est d'une couleur magnifique.

- Effectivement ! Une couleur si intense, si profonde !

- Mais tes yeux le sont encore plus, ajouta-t-il avant d'y déposer un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres."

- S'il ne se souvenait plus toujours de ses rêves lorsqu'il se réveillait, il savait qu'ils avaient été beaux, et cela, grâce à son ami.

De si beaux yeux  
Tombés des cieux  
Comme si tout était déjà écrit  
Je n'trouve même pas sa bizarre  
De t'avoir rêvée cette nuit

Charles, le dos calé contre un mur de la chambre d'Erik, observait son ami prendre ses affaires, c'est à dire une collection entière de pull à col roulé et de marcels. Il sourit en pensant qu'il allait devoir l'emmener – avec les jeunes bien sur – faire du shopping dans la ville la plus proche de sa maison natale. Quand il eut fini, le polonais tourna le regard vers Charles, avec un sourire presque invisible. Le télépathe se jura à ce moment de le faire rire aux éclats un jour. Pas seulement parce qu'il voulait protéger un mutant en détresse, qui avait besoin de lui, comme les jeunes, mais aussi car il voulait protéger sa joie, qui naissait peu à peu, et leur relation, cette chaine qui les liait, et qui les lira, espérait-il, jusqu'à la fin.

Trop absorbé par ses pensées, Xavier ne remarqua pas que son ami s'était déplacé vers lui, inquiété par son manque de réponse, et son intérêt pour le sol. Il sentit un doigt se poser sur son menton baissé, et remonter sa tête. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec Erik, qui le regardait intensément. Charles, en voyant ce visage à quelques centimètre du sien rêva un instant d'éternité. Que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalisa ce que d'autres pouvaient penser en voyant cette scène. Bon Dieu. Et s'il se décrochait simplement d'Erik, le polonais prendrait ça comme un geste de rejet.

" Ah non hein. Je me suis donné trop de mal pour arriver à le faire montrer des émotions.

- Mais à quoi tu penses? Entendit-il soudain.

- Hein? Très sophistiquée cette réponse. Bravo Charles, ajouta-t-il en pensée.

- Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs, et avec un visage aussi expressif que le tien, c'est dangereux pour toi. Tu vires de toutes les couleurs, et ta bouche fait des moues étranges, sourit-il en s'éloignant un peu.

- Ah.

- Tu as un langage des plus développer aujourd'hui ! "

Le contrôle de métal lui ébouriffa les cheveux, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

" C'est parce qu'on retourne chez toi? Tu n'en as pas envie?

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, ça n'a rien à voir. Je n'ai pas de problèmes à retourner chez moi, en plus, c'est pile l'endroit qu'il nous faut ! Charles lui offrit un énorme sourire confiant. "

Une vague de nostalgie emporta le télépathe alors qu'il revoyait la maison dans laquelle il avait grandit avec Raven. Il sentait que cette maison pouvait tout abriter. Un lieu ou plus personne ne se sentirait en danger. Ou les mutants pouvaient apprendre à maitriser leur pouvoirs. Ou personne ne viendrait les persécuter. Ou il n'y a pas de Schmitt qui traumatise Erik.

" Comment as-tu pu survivre à une misère pareille Charles? Demanda ironiquement l'objet de sa pensée. "

Il lui sourit en retour, mais au fond de lui, il se sentit coupable. Erik avait raison. Il n'avait connu que le luxe. Il suffisait de regarder la gargantuesque habitation. De quoi loger des centaines de personnes. Par rapport au polonais et à son enfance... Il y avait un monde. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de lui dire d'abandonner sa vengeance? Il n'avait jamais vraiment été proche de sa mère, mais si on l'avait assassinée sous ses yeux...

Le futur professeur Xavier commença à faire visiter le manoir, mais se sentit rapidement mal. En effet, des images parcouraient sa tête. Des visions d'horreurs. Il demanda à Raven de continuer à faire la visite. Se disant souffrant d'un léger mal de crâne passager, il s'en alla dans sa chambre, non sans refuser la proposition d'Erik de l'accompagner. Allongé dans son lit, il se souvint.

_Flash Back _

Charles, assis devant une feuille, écrivait les différents pouvoirs mutants qu'il avait rencontré pour l'instant. Il décrivait les capacités directes, annexes, les points faibles et les choses à développer chez chacun. Il releva la tête de son cahier un instant, le temps de réaliser que les locaux de la CIA étaient très bien tenus, et que c'est à cela qu'allait son argent. Alors qu'il approchait à nouveau sa plume de l'encrier, un hurlement rauque se fit entendre. Comme un réflexe, son cerveau l'avait directement connecté avec la personne en question. Erik. Charles sortit en trombe de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers celle de son ami. Il le trouva relevé sur son lit, dans un état de panique, en sueur, la respiration saccadée. Quand le polonais posa ses yeux sur lui, Charles se retrouva plongé dans son esprit.

Il y vit la mort de la mère de son ami, Shaw qui semblait fier de lui. Puis, Charles découvrit ce qu'étais un meurtre violent en vrai. Pour qu'il puisse développer son pouvoir, Schmitt l'a placé pendant un mois avec une famille allemande juive, qui avait pour mission de lui apporter de l'affection. A la fin de ce mois, on attacha le père, la mère et les deux enfants de onze et cinq ans chacun à un piquet, et quatre personnes étaient sur le point de tirer. Erik réussit miraculeusement à stopper trois balles. La dernière, qui allait vers l'aîné des enfants était trop loin. Erik vit la balle traverser le corps de son ami. En plein poumon. Il le vit cracher du sang. Courut à ses côtés. Dans un dernier souffle, le mourant le félicita :

" Tu n'arrivais qu'à deux quand on s'entraînait, bravo... "

Et dans un dernier vague sourire, il s'en alla rejoindre les anges, qui l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Erik se releva, le visage embué par les larmes et la colère. Il hurla si fort qu'une trentaine de soldats allemands allèrent voir ce qui se passait. Toutes les armes se mirent à trembler. Les casques se resserrèrent autour de la tête de beaucoup d'entre eux, de plus en plus éloigner. Bientôt, tous les allemands présents s'écroulèrent en hurlant de douleur. Schmitt, venu pour assister, sentait sa montre le serrer tellement fort qu'il crut que son poignet allait céder. Il s'égosilla alors, tentant de surpasser le cri d'Erik et des soldats encore vivants :

" Halte ! "

Cependant, rien n'y faisait. Jusqu'à ce qu'Erik entend le hurlement de douleur de la petite fille de cinq ans, toujours accrochée à son piquet. Elle portait un collier en métal, qui se resserrait contre sa gorge. Erik s'arrêta immédiatement. Schmitt enleva son bracelet rapidement. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, si ce n'était les pleurs des parents et de la sœur qui venaient de perdre un membre de leur famille. Le meurtrier quant-à lui avait vu une garnison mourir, et son corps ne concevait même plus l'idée de bouger. Aussi, quand son couteau atterrit inexplicablement dans la main du jeune polonais, il n'a même pas réussit à s'enfuir. Pas même quand il vit ce même enfant approché de lui. Avant que son cerveau ne reprenne ses esprit, Erik avait fait un bond et lui avait tranché la gorge. A genoux sur ce corps sans vie, il continua a le poignarder, s'aspergeant de son sang, en y prenant une satisfaction aussi écœurante qu'inexplicable pour Charles, secoué de spasmes entre ses sanglots.

Il se retrouva ensuite quelques années plus tard. Erik, adolescent, avec un visage inexpressif, observait des juifs, alignés et nus, devant des fossés, qui se faisaient tirer dessus. On avait donné des ordres. Une balle par personne. Aussi, quand il vit une mère avec son bébé en main, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que si la mère allait mourir d'une balle dans le crane, l'enfant allait décédé enterré vivant, par de la terre et d'autres cadavres. Une abomination de plus et le tireur se tourna vers Lensherr, et dans un rictus il lui dit :

" C'est à ton tour vieux frère !

- M'appelles pas comme ça. "

Erik se plaça devant les condamnés, et sans une larme, sans un sentiment, envoya entre les yeux de chacun d'eux un morceau de métal. Il ne pensait qu'à la satisfaction qu'il obtiendrait quand ce sera le corps de Shaw, qui tombera inerte devant lui.

Charles, horrifié, avait fermé les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, sa tête était posé sur le torse de l'allemand. Quand leur regard se captèrent, il eut un geste de recul, mais, prit aussitôt d'une nausée, il dû s'immobiliser.

" Charles, tu as commencé à trembler et à pleurer !

- J'ai vu... J'ai vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! La SOAH par balle, cette petite fille... Toi !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bon sang ! Il y a des raisons si on a qualifié cette guerre d'inhumaine ! Sérieusement ! Enfin... C'est fini maintenant...

- Comment as-tu pu survivre toutes ses années? Après tout ce qu'on t'as forcé à faire !

- J'ai un but : le tuer. Je mourais peut être après. Mais ça ne te concerne pas. Arrêtes de pleurer maintenant..."

Charles passa ses bras autour de la nuque du polonais, l'entraînant à s'allonger sur le lit. Alors que les larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage, il sentit quelques gouttes tomber sur ses cheveux. Il n'était pas le seul à pleurer cette nuit là.

Des décors qui ne mentent pas  
Quand ils tremblent sous nos doigts  
Quand on prend peur qu'ils ne s'envolent pas déjà  
J'ai t'ai pris dans mes bras  
Comme si tu savais déjà  
Que les rêves c'est de la chance quand on y croit

La visite terminée, Erik se précipita dans la chambre de son hôte. Il avait reconnu son regard, le même qu'il avait eut ce fameux soir où il avait lut des fragments de son enfance. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il trouva Charles qui dormait, le visage crispé, sa main contracté sur son T-shirt remonté jusqu'au haut du torse.

Erik s'empara d'un livre dans la bibliothèque de son ami, se coucha à côté de lui, posa une de ses mains sur son ventre, et commença à lire une thèse sur la cuisine moléculaire.

Quand Charles se réveilla, il fut étonné de sentir une charge peser contre son thorax. Il ouvrit les yeux et vu une tête blonde étalée sur son torse. Il sourit vaguement : voir son ami dans un état de quiétude aussi profond était rare. Et ne durait pas. Charles vit les muscles d'Erik se contracté, sa main passer à sa droite, et supporter son corps. Il se retrouvait donc couché sur un lit, avec Erik et sa bouche alléchant au dessus de lui. Rien d'affolant, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri strident se fit entendre. En quelques secondes, Erik était debout, et une lampe volait déjà en direction de l'origine du son. C'est à dire Raven, qui évita de justesse l'arme improvisée.

" Alors comme ça, tu baises mon frère et tu m'attaques? Charles, viens, c'est un danger public ce mec !

- Raven, s'enquit Charles avec une voix encore fatiguée, on s'est endormi en discutant, et on a encore des choses à parler. Préviens les autres qu'on s'entraîne à partir de onze heure !

- Oui... Soupira Raven en s'éclipsant.

- Quelle autorité, sourit Erik.

- Tout ça parce que tu fais peur !

- Je fais peur? Moi? Attends, tu vas voir toi ! "

Erik plongea sur lit et se mit à chatouiller Charles, qui se tordait de rire, en suppliant une trêve. Le maitre du métal s'arrêta quand il sentit que les mouvements du corps de son ami contre le sien le faisait réagir assez... Étrangement. Le télépathe était alors couché sur le ventre, le dos contre le torse d'Erik.

" Imagine si Raven arrive maintenant.

- Tu serais mal.

- Pardon? C'est toi qui tente de violer son frère chéri adoré !

- Je tente de quoi? S'étrangla le polonais. "

Charles tourna la tête en souriant, captant le regard métallique de son ami. Il se tourna en un mouvement pour se retrouvé coucher sur le dos, sans rompre le lien visuel qui les reliait. Petit à petit, la lueur de plaisanterie qui caractérisait les deux paires d'yeux se transforma en quelque chose de bien plus tendre. De bien moins amical à sa façon. Leur respiration, saccadée par la bataille précédente se reculait doucement. Charles, au fond de lui, espérait de tout cœur ne pas rêver.

De si beau yeux  
Tombés des cieux  
Comme si tout était déjà écrit  
Je n'trouve même pas sa bizarre  
De t'avoir rêvée cette nuit

" Tout n'est que futilité. Il n'y a que lui qui est vraiment important ", pensa Charles. " Que lui, et moi ensemble " ajouta-t-il. La main d'Erik vint caresser les bordures son visage, avant de s'attaquer à ses lèvres. Il en fit le contour, jugeant de la réaction de son ami pour savoir s'il pouvait allé plus loin ou non. Le télépathe avait du mal à ne pas fermé les yeux, tellement il était gêné d'avoir un air si soumis devant son ami. Mais il ne voulait pas rompre leur contact. Il ne voulait pas faire d'erreur. Ne pouvait pas risquer de le perdre. Alors quand il vit les billes de fer se fermé, et qu'il sentit des lèvres chaudes se coller aux siennes, il sentit qu'enfin, il n'allait plus avoir peur tous les soirs qu'il s'en aille mourir en tentant de tuer Schmitt. Ses craintes furent repoussées encore quand il entendit :

" Je suis née pour t'aimer... le destin nous a rassemblé, pour que je reste en vie, que je te protège, parce que tu es le seul que je ne pourrais jamais perdre. ".

Je n'te raconterai pas d'histoire  
Tout était déjà écrit


End file.
